Bad to Good
by ShadeAngel
Summary: Basically just Quatre starting at a new school and turning Trowa's bad day into a good one. Incomplete


Bad to Good

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, don't sue.

Warning: AU, shounen ai, bad language.

Descrition:

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


Trowa wanted to bang his head repeatedly off the table in front of him, unfortunately, that would draw attention and Trowa was not at all inclined to have all those eyes on him. If Duo would just stop going on and on and Wufei quit arguing with the boy, Trowa would be one happy person.

  
  


But how often did Trowa Barton get what he wanted? Very rarely.

  
  


He groaned as yet more company joined them at their table. Hilde latched onto Duo while Heero glared at the two and Dorothy and Relena sat down next to Trowa. 

  
  


The three girls wouldn't have been hard to deal with on any other day, but as it was Trowa was in the worst mood imaginable. First Cathy had gotten him up way early after he'd been up all night studying, then he'd been late for first period and fallen asleep in the same class. Second he'd seemed to have been targeted by the teacher. And then, while stopping off at his locker to grab his lunch, a pile of books had fallen from the top shelf to land squarely on his head. He had a throbbing headache and there were four loud-mouthed teenagers sitting at his table. The hell if they were his best friends. He just wished they'd all shut up!

  
  


Instead of shouting at the group -that would be extremely out of character after all- Trowa stood up and stalked out of the room, ignoring the surprised and confused looks of his friends.

  
  


As luck would have it he was nearly plowed over as someone exited the guidance office just as he was passing by.

  
  


"I'm so sorry!" A nice, clear tenor squeaked.

  
  


Trowa turned angry eyes toward the student and whatever he was about to say froze in his mouth. All his pains were forgotten as he took in huge blue-green eyes, the curl of shaggy blonde hair against smooth, porcelain skin. The boy was rather small, his build willowy and his movements full of grace. Beautiful.

  
  


"It's alright," Trowa choked out as those expressive eyes became concerned. "My fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

  
  


The blonde shook his head furiously. "It was my fault. I was in such a hurry to get out of there. I'm always doing stuff like this." The last bit was said a little bitterly and Trowa had to wonder at it. The boy didn't seem clumsy, perhaps he just had rotten luck.

  
  


"It's fine," Trowa told him firmly. "If I hadn't have been so angry I would have seen that you were leaving the office. Let's say we're both at fault and be done with it."

  
  


The blonde smiled, the action brightening his face and sending a shine to his his eyes. Trowa felt his knees weaken and gripped tightly at his school bag. 

  
  


"Okay," the boy agreed happily. "I'm Quatre Winner by the way. I just transfered here. That's why I was in the guidance office."

  
  


Trowa nodded. At the mention of Quatre's name he felt a slight sense of recognition but couldn't quite grasp why the name should be familiar. He pushed the thought from his mind and concentrated on the boy in front of him. 

  
  


"I'm Trowa Barton," he said. "I can show you around if you'd like. Fourth isn't for another twenty minutes so there's plenty of time."

  
  


Quatre brightened even more. "Would you? I have no clue where I'm going. This place is a little bigger than my last school."

  
  


Trowa nodded. "What class do you have coming up?"

  
  


Quatre pulled a slip from his bag and read it aloud, "English, room 234 with Ms. Welsh."

  
  


Trowa started, surprised. That was his next class. This blonde couldn't be a senior could he? Quatre was nearly a foot shorter than Trowa. "How old are you," he blurted.

  
  


Quatre shook his head, as if he were tired of the question. "17. I know I don't look it, but I was born premature."

  
  


Trowa felt slightly guilty about asking the question. "I'm sorry it's just you're a little small. I have that class as well."

  
  


The blonde opened his mouth but was interupted as Duo came careening down the hall, braid flapping out behind him. "Hey, Tro! Why'd you leave so quickly? And who's the the blonde?"

  
  


He turned to glare at the brunette, headache miraculously reappearing. "I left because you and everybody else were giving me a headache. If you actually shut up once and a while you might notice things."

  
  


Violet eyes widened and he regreted snapping at the boy. But of course Duo always did or said something to infuriate him more. "It's not my fault you're in a bitch. 'Sides, I asked who your girlfriend here was. Didn't know you went for blondes."

  
  


Quatre blushed, somewhat hurt by being called a 'girl'. Trowa turned on his bestfriend, even more angry than before. "This is Quatre. He's new here, and not a girl. I only just met him. How Heero can stand you is completely beyond me."

  
  


Duo glared at him. "I'm sure it is, stone boy. Unlike you, many people can see my charming qualities."

  
  


Trowa quirked two slender brows at him. "Like what? The fact that you're loud and obnoxious? Or that you never shut up? Sorry, Duo, but those are not qualities I find at all endearing."

  
  


Duo stuck his tongue out, his side of the argument still being half playful. "Quit bitching, Barton. Just because you can't get yourself laid doesn't mean you can take your sexual frustration out on everyone else."

  
  


"I'm sure Trowa could find company if he really wanted to," Quatre surprised them both by cutting in. Duo, of course, took full advantage of what the small blonde had just said.

  
  


"Was that an invitation, blondie?"

  
  


Blue eyes widened as Quatre blushed and began stuttering a refusal. Duo cackled evilly and turned towards Trowa who had fixed him with another glare. "Keep this kid around. He's fun to play with."

  
  


With that he turned and skipped away, singing 'Follow the Yellow Brick Road' at the top of his lungs as other students stared at him. Duo was one of those kids that just didn't care about what others thought of what he did. He was also an impulsive moron, or that's what Trowa saw him as at that moment. 

  
  


Trowa sighed and finally turned toward Quatre. "I'm sorry about that. Duo doesn't know the meaning of manners. You'll get used to it eventually."

  
  


Quatre nodded and Trowa could see the skepticism in the boys expression. He wouldn't have believed it if he had have been told the same. But over the years he had gotten used to Duo and the boy was one of his closest friends. At the moment Trowa was just in a bad mood. By tomorrow he's regret everything that he's said today.

  
  


He led the boy upstairs and towards their class, stopping shortly at his locker, which was also on the top floor. Trowa was just relieved that none of the others were there. Duo, Heero, Wufei and Trowa all had lockers along the same wall. Dorothy, Relena and Hilde had theirs across from them. It was something they had done since grade nine and though Trowa rather wished the girls would move away, it was rather nice having so many friends near by. On most days, that is. If one of the others had have been there today there would have been another argument.

  
  


"So," Quatre started almost hesitantly, "Was that other kid a friend of yours or something?"

  
  


He nodded. "Though I wish it weren't true sometimes. It's been a bad day today. He'll make me feel really bad about this tomorrow."

  
  


~~~~~~

  
  


Shade: Ummmm... I wrote this a couple months ago. I just got around to skimming through some folders and I found it. I'm now posting it. I doubt I'll ever write any more, though. I dunno where it should go after this point/


End file.
